vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fulgrim
|-|Fulgrim= |-|Daemon Prince Fulgrim= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, probably up to 4-B at most | Likely far higher | Unknown. At least 2-B Name: Fulgrim, The Phoenician Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Emperor's Children | Daemon Prince of Slaanesh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions, and durability, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Psychic Powers (post-possession only), Telekinesis (post-possession only), Weapon Mastery, Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Extreme resistance to heat and radiation, Immunity to diseases and toxins | Massively enhanced physical abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Psychic Powers, Enhanced resistances, Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Various other daemonic powers | All previous abilities enhanced to an absurd degree Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Ripped apart an Avatar of Khaine with his bare hands, Defeated and killed his brother, Ferrus Manus, and dealt near fatal damage to Perturabo), probably up to Solar System level at most (Comparable to Sanguinius, who fought Chaos-empowered Horus and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats.) | Likely far higher (Effortlessly one-shot Roboute Guilliman, Vastly superior to his previous self due to his nature as a Daemon Prince and blessings from Slaanesh) | Unknown. At least Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Magnus, albeit somewhat weaker) Speed: At least FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron) | Likely higher | Immeasurable (The Warp and its inhabitants are all beyond the concepts of time, space, and distance) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (Should be comparable to Angron, who dug his way out from underneath hundreds of thousands of tons of rubble) | Likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XJ, likely higher | Likely significantly higher | Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, probably up to Solar System level at most (Engaged in a lengthy duel with Ferrus Manus) | Likely far higher | Unknown Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters with the Blade of Laer, likely multiple kilometers with Firebrand and other firearms | At least several meters with his blades and via sheer size, Unknown with psychic powers | Unknown, at least multiversal Standard Equipment: *'Blade of Laer:' A powerful Daemonblade discovered by Fulgrim on the xenos-controlled world Laeran. The blade held the essence of a malign Keeper of Secrets, Slaanesh's greater daemons, who eventually possessed Fulgrim's body, imprisoning the Primarch's soul in a portrait of himself. However, during his imprisonment, Fulgrim learned the mysterious ways of the Warp, and eventually forced the daemon from his body, trapping it in the same fate it had attempted to force on him. Though no longer possessed, the sword still contained immense power. Fulgrim later gifted it to his trusted Praetor, Lucius. *'The Anathame:' This mysterious blade was gifted to Fulgrim by Warmaster Horus during the events of the Heresy. Due to being blessed by Nurgle himself, the blade possesses a unique and incredibly lethal property. If the wielder of blade speaks the name of their target, the Anathame will become fatal to that target, conjuring supernatural poisons specifically designed for them. These toxins are able to completely nullify the target's regenerative properties, override the immune system of beings normally completely immune to poison and disease, and render all medical means used on them, no matter how scientifically advanced, completely useless. Even a single wound from the weapon can result in a startlingly quick death. The only way to stop the process and undo the effects is for the one who inflicted the wound to willingly do so, or to overpower the Chaotic influence. Fulgrim used this blade to ascend to daemonhood. *'Firebrand:' Fulgrim will often switch between a wide variety of firearms and ranged weaponry depending on his mood. Firebrand happened to be one of the most common. A master-crafted Volkite Charger, the weapon fires precise, concentrated shots of thermal energy which can punch through even the hardiest of armour and have a devastating deflagration effect on those unfortunate enough to be hit. *'The Gilded Panoply:' Even in battle, Fulgrim strived to be the image of perfection. He wore a suit of master-crafted Artificer Power Armour covered in gorgeous gold and purple ornamentation and heraldry. Though the armour seems to have been destroyed immediately prior to his ascension to daemonhood, he has created a similar armour over his new form. Intelligence: Incredibly adept at combat tactics, leading his forces, and swordsmanship Weaknesses: Can sometimes allow his own vanity and pride to get the better of him | Cannot manifest his full power outside of the Warp | None notable Key: Primarch | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Gallery Fulgrim_Ullanor.jpg|Fulgrim on Ullanor during the events of the Great Crusade. Fulgrim_During_the_Horus_Heresy.jpg|Fulgrim during the events of the Horus Heresy. Fulgrim.jpg|Fulgrim possessed by the Blade of Laer. Fulgrim's_Apotheosis.jpg|The Primarch's ascension to a Daemon Prince. Fulgrim-daemon 2.jpg|A different kind of perfection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Leaders Category:Soldiers Category:Murderers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Chaos (Warhammer)